


Traditions

by INFJgamer



Series: Suvi and Sara one shots [7]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INFJgamer/pseuds/INFJgamer
Summary: Newlyweds Suvi and Sara enjoy some downtime on the beach.





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Complete utter fluff. Thanks for reading and enjoy.

Suvi had loved beaches as far back as she could remember. As a child, her parents used to take her and her siblings on trips around the diverse British coastline. They had played in every rock pool in South Wales, limped and yelped their way across the pebbles of Brighton and played in every pier along the way. While most of the Anwar children preferred the splendour of the Cornish coast, it was the Jurassic Coast that had captured Suvi’s heart and imagination. Suvi and her father would go fossil hunting while her siblings splashed about in the ocean under the watchful eye of their mother. Later they’d regroup for a picnic or a barbeque and, come fair or foul weather, there were always marshmallows toasted over the camp stove. 

She loved the smell of the coastal air. Even here an Aya, it bore the same saltine scent and taste as on Earth. Suvi watched as her wife finished doing her shoulder rehabilitation exercises in the water. The ocean served as both support and resistance to the healing limb. Suvi licked her lips and tasted the salt that the breeze had deposited on her. She padded out into the cool, calm waters making her way to Sara placing a kiss on her forehead, then her nose before sampling her salted lips. “You taste like the ocean.” 

Sara wasn’t sure how to respond to that, but before she could formulate anything Suvi took her hand “Come on, I’ve got something to show you.”

The two made their way back to dry land. Silvery white grains of sand clung to their wet skin as the made their way to the picnic blanket that Suvi had set up. Sara toweled herself dry, rubbing her scars a little more gently than the rest of her, the wound was still quite sensitive. The fabric of the towel felt like sandpaper against it, but when Suvi let her lips and tongue drift over it, it was something else entirely. “If there’s something you want to show me, you should probably stop doing that.”

Sara instantly regretted saying anything as Suvi moved away “Sorry, you know how I get distracted. Have a seat.” 

Sara sat down with the towel draped over her shoulders, the healing skin wouldn't appreciate sunburn. Suvi opened the picnic basket and a new scent began to compete with the ocean air; strawberries. Suvi placed two champagne flutes to the blanket and popped the cork on the bottle. She handed the bottle to Sara “Would you do the honours?”

Sara poured as Suvi decanted a bowl of strawberries, a little camp stove, two skewers and a big bag of marshmallows from the basket. Suvi picked up a strawberry by the stalk and dipped it into the effervescing alcohol. Tiny bubbles coarsed over the surface of the fruit, the odd bubble getting caught in the divots that held the pips. Suvi lifted the alcohol anointed strawberry to her mouth and took a large bite. Sara swallowed hard, who knew Suvi could make eating fruit so erotic?

Sara figured if she couldn't beat her, she should join her and dipped a strawberry into the champagne flute. The dryness of the champagne mixed with the sweet, soft flesh of the fruit was amazing. She quickly moved on to a second as Suvi assembled the camp stove and lit the fuel disc. They finished off the remainder of the strawberries, Sara couldn't help but kiss away the rogue droplets of champagne that trickled down Suvi’s chin. Her kissed moved upwards catching her wife’s lips. The crackle of the fuel disc made Suvi pull away. She threaded marshmallows onto the skewers and handed one to Sara. The Pathfinder was curious “Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?”

Suvi chuckled “If we can't do this while we're on honeymoon then when can we? Eating toasted marshmallows on beaches was a family tradition back home. You're my family now, so I'm making it our tradition.”

Sara had no words, just a lump in her throat. Suvi kissed her “I love you too. Now eat your marshmallow before you incinerate it.”


End file.
